


Safe Break

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Bank Robbery, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We shouldn’t be doing this.” (Vila + Soolin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallymn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/gifts).



> Written for sallymn in an LJ prompt meme.

“I thought that was the story of our lives,” said Soolin. “How much longer is that lock going to take?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never broken into the main vault of the Central Federation Bank before.”

Soolin gave a brief grin. “I’m shocked.”

“Several planetary branch headquarters, of course,” said Vila. He brightened slightly. “So I suppose it was about time – and at least we’ll be remembered after they shoot us.”

Soolin shifted her hold on her gun. “Not going to happen.”

“You mean they’ll probably forget us anyway?” said Vila. “Yeah. Typical. Still, there’s only so much you can cover up.” He tweaked the control panel with a thin tool and paused, waiting.

After nearly a minute had passed, Soolin frowned. “Something gone wrong?”

“No, gone right,” said Vila. He held up a hand and tilted his head towards the wall. “Shh. I can hear the beautiful sounds of an automated system unlocking itself over and over down through several levels.” He waited for the vault door to open, although Soolin still couldn’t see or hear any sign of it doing so yet, and glanced at her, a light she knew only too well in his eyes. “What do you reckon is in there?”

“Don’t you know?”

“I’ve heard rumours. Like the crown jewels of several colonies. You know, the ones that they voluntarily handed over to the Federation when they voluntarily joined it. Voluntarily.”

Soolin smiled. “Ah, _that_ kind of voluntary.”

“I’ve always thought I’d look good in a crown.” Vila gave her a sudden appraising look. “So would you, if it comes to it. Or a sceptre. You could sell it _or_ hit Avon with it. Works just as well either way.” 

“As far as I can tell, Vila, we’re waiting here like sitting ducks in the heart of one of the most high-security buildings in the entire system, staring at a closed metal door ten inches thick that still isn’t shifting. I’ll settle for you actually doing what you said you would before Dayna and Tarrant’s antics stop entertaining everyone else out there, thanks.”

The door opened at that point, as if it was in league with Vila, who gave an annoying, showy bow and moved aside for her to pass through. Soolin shot the door a suspicious look as she went through. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, given the nature of the AI around these parts.

“All we’re doing is collecting the Gruend box from the Jakran Vault,” said Soolin, grabbing at Vila before he could wander off. “We’ve only got fifteen minutes at the most.”

Vila gave her a grin. “All _you’re_ doing is collecting that Gruel box-thingy. I’ve got my eye on other stuff. Like I said – I’ve heard a lot of rumours…”

Soolin didn’t even bother to argue. If she took a thief into the biggest bank vault in the galaxy, what did she expect? “Fine. Just don’t get caught – and bring me back something nice!”


End file.
